Destiny Overcomes
by Sister Paige
Summary: A demon named Nashi has joined forces with Naraku. He is to kill Inuyasha but instead he puts him to sleep and steals Kagome. What will happen? Maybe a bit of mind reading here? InuKag


**Destiny Overcomes**

**Summary: A demon named Nashi has joined forces with Naraku. He is to kill Inuyasha but instead he puts him to sleep and steals Kagome. What will happen? Maybe a bit of mind reading here? Inu/Kag**

**Disclaimer: I think this is absolutely stupid but here goes: I do not own Inuyasha but I own the character Nashi and others I made and this idea of the story.**

**"Kagome's back!" shouted Shippo happily jumping up and down driving Inuyasha insane.**

**"You stupid brat, stop that!" Inuyasha picked Shippo up by his head and dropped him causing Shippo to hurt his ankle.**

**"Sit!" Glowing lights went around Inuyasha and he fell to the ground. It took a while but he came back up and started yelling at Kagome but she put her hand up and he stopped looking puzzled. "It means shut up Inuyasha. Like stop talking please." Inuyasha still looked puzzled, and repeated what she said in his head a few times then it looked like he understood.**

**A demon was looking from afar so Inuyasha and Shippo could not smell him. He looked at Kagome. "You're mine… Soon enough." He nodded and disappeared.**

**The demon walked around the forest. "I see that there is a demon slayer, a monk, that priestess, and that half-breed. He has the famous Tetsusaiga. How am I supposed to get the beautiful priestess Kagome with them there? That pitiful fox demon would be easy to pass but the others... Im not so sure." This demon thought he was talking to himself but he wrong indeed.**

**"I hear that you want the priestess. I will help you. All you have to do is kill Inuyasha." There he was, flesh in blood. It was Naraku.**

**"Who in the world are you?" He looked very puzzled. The demon stood there in brown skirt and shirt with green hair. He looked much like a human but also like an elf with those pointed ears.**

**"I am the great demon Naraku. But the more important questions are; who are you? And will you help me?"**

**"If you ARE a great demon why would you need my help?"**

**"Answer the question! That is none of your business!" Roared Naraku. _'Its because I prefer you to be killed rather than I since Inuyasha is getting much stronger. He almost killed me before…'_**

**"I am the Elf Demon of Wind; Nashi Horikashu. You may call me Nashi." He sounded so proud to be The GREAT Elf Demon of Wind.**

**"WILL YOU HELP ME OR NOT?" Naraku was furious. This pathetic demon he thought of was avoiding the question.**

**"I will, but this 'Inuyasha' as they call him seems very strong but yet dimwitted. That priestess girl can use this curse to make him fall to the ground. But that is no help."**

**"You are to take these wasps, it will prevent the monk from using his great weapon; His wind tunnel. It is in his right hand and he takes off his prayer beads and it unleashes a hole in his hand that sucks up anything in it's path."**

**"Yes, definitely. This will help a lot. Thank you." He nodded.**

**"Also, you are to take this servant." He pushed Kohaku in front of him. "Take him, it will stop the demon slayer. They are siblings but Kohaku's memory is erased so he does not remember her. He will instantly attack her on my command." Nashi yet nodded again. Then you are to kidnap the fox demon. That shall be very easy. The priestess will worry and try to take him back. Then you are to spray this." Naraku held out a spray bottle. "It is a midst that will kill any half-demon. Its scent is so small for a human but yet will not hurt a demon as much. Only a half-demon will die of this."**

**"Yes, this plan is perfect. But one thing, I am NOT your servant. This is for myself. I am merely helping you because you are helping me."**

**"Yes, of course." And with that Naraku disappeared into the forest and his scent disappeared along with him.**

**"This is going to work perfectly." Nashi smirked and walked out of the forest into the night.**

**A/N: How was that first chapter? Sorry it's so short. I want to go watch a movie but my mom is upset and calling us all liars because somebody left Napoleon Dynamite DVD out and she's blaming us and we all didn't do it. Ugh! Anyways, I will update ASAP! Im just caught up with homework and all. Thanks:**


End file.
